Ellen Ripley
Lieutenant First Class Ellen Louise Ripley, usually just known as Ripley. is the main protagonist in the Alien film series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ripley Vs. Dutch (Completed) * Ellen Ripley Vs. Isaac Clarke (Completed) * Sarah Connor VS Ellen Ripley (Completed) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Alice (Resident Evil) * Ash Williams (The Evil Dead) * Iden Versio (Star Wars Battlefront II) * Leia Organa (Star Wars) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) History Ellen Louise Ripley was born on January 7, 2092, at the Olympia colony on Luna. She earned a Masters degree in engineering and served in the U.S. Merchant Navy as a co-pilot. Eventually, she reached the rank of Warrant Officer, and second mate aboard the commercial freighter, the USCSS Nostromo. The crew of the Nostromo was awoken from hypersleep when the ship’s computer detected a mysterious distress signal. The ship was damaged when it set down on the moon LV-426, and Ripley stayed aboard to oversee repairs while an away team investigated the signal. The away team discovered that the signal was not a distress signal, but a warning signal. Worse, they inadvertently brought a dangerous alien aboard the ship. The alien (a Xenomorph) matured and began killing the crew of the Nostromo. Eventually, Ripley succeeded in ejecting the alien into space, and escaped aboard the escape shuttle Narcissus, in hypersleep. 57 years later, the Narcissus was discovered by a deep salvage team, and Ripley was brought to the space station, Gateway Station, where she served as a power loader operator. However, when the company lost contact with a colony on LV-426, Ripley was persuaded to accompany a company of USCMC Marines being sent to investigate. While on planet, Ripley and the Marines discover that the colony had been studying the Xenomorphs and that the creatures had escaped their control. Eventually, one young human girl, who introduced herself as “Newt,” is discovered free, and a nest of Xenomorphs is found. The aliens begin killing the Marines, and during the adventure, Ripley meets a Xenomorph Queen and fights it with a power loader. Eventually, Ripley, Newt and a couple of others escape the planet. Later, Ripley is marooned on the prison planet, Fiorina 161, when the cryo-chambers of her and the others are ejected. An alien had stowed away aboard their ship, and now was breeding amongst the prisoners. Ripley was shocked to learn that she had been impregnated by a larval Xenomorph Queen. Ripley then sacrificed herself to destroy the Xenomorph infestation. Eventually, the United Systems Military acquired Weyland-Yutani, Ripley’s employer, and decided to resurrect the Xenomorph race by cloning Ripley from a blood sample taken while she was impregnated with the Queen. The result was partially successful when a clone of Ripley (called Ripley 8) was created that mixed human and Xenomorph DNA. Death Battle Info Appearance Ellen Ripley stands 6’ tall, and weighs approximately 145 lbs. She has dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. When seen in space, she will usually be wearing a jumpsuit. Powers and Abilities * Expert Engineer - Being the engineer on a spaceship, she can expertly fix electronic equipment. *Pretty Durable. *Extremely Brave. *Really Stealthy. (For information on the clone, Ripley 8, see below). Weapons and Equipment *Pulse Rifle with Grenade launcher attachment. *Mech Suit. *FlameThrower. *Grappling Hook. *Space Suit. *Automatic Rifle. *Damaged Pipe. *Granade Launcher. *Map. *Shotgun. Feats and Strengths *Killed the Queen Xenomorph. *Killed lots of Xenomorphs. *was strong enough to keep her self from getting sucked into space, while having a power loader and the Queen Xenomorph clinging onto her leg. *Was able to Rip apart a metal Door with her bare hands. *Killed the Xenomorph/Human Creature. *Took a beating from an out of control Android. *Knocked a dude out with a single punch *Delt with hybrid Xenomorphs in the Aliens Comics. *Survived a spaceship crash while in hypersleep. *Strong enough to hold back a facehugger, which can overpower full grown men. *Outran and Escaped from pursuing Xenomorphs. Faults and Weaknesses *Normal Human Weaknesses. *Alien Resurrection was Trash. Clone Ripley During their attempts to create a Xenomorph XX121 colony that could be used as a weapon, the United Systems Military created a series of clones based on the DNA of Ellen Ripley and the Xenomorph. The first seven clones created were dismal failures, but Ripley 8 was an unqualified success. The growing Queen Xenomorph was removed from the Ripley clone, but the clone was not disposed of as was originally intended. Ripley 8 looks just like the original Ellen Ripley, but being half Xenomorph she has metallic-looking teeth, strong black fingernails, and somewhat paler skin. Inwardly, however, her biology is highly altered by the presence of the Xenomorph DNA. *Half Xenomorph. *Super Strength. *Super Reflexes. *Has Acidic Blood. *has Super Human Senses. *Very Skilled in Basket Ball. *Has all the memories of The real Ripley. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Movie Combatants Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Gun Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Future characters Category:Human Category:US Combatants Category:Military Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Team leaders Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Alien characters Category:Pilots Category:Vehicle Users Category:Mecha wielder Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Combatants With Weapons